


anyway, my dearest one (we still have the moon)

by low_qualityhope



Series: tell me of eternity (just one more time) [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Needs a Hug, Oh, Other, Stress, Sushi, also please leave comments, and once again:, bc who doesnt need sushi when theyre stressed amirite, give me a hug please and thanks, honestly same, i guess, plus constructive critisism is my drug ily, soft boyfriends loving each other, that's it that's the fic, the tags are a good place to ask for hugs right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_qualityhope/pseuds/low_qualityhope
Summary: it wasn't too long before the urge to ignore him receded, and yoongi slipped off his headphones, staring blankly up at the screen.hoseok waited."it's not working."aka: author was hit with feels at 2am and during class the next day and this is her love child please love me :)





	anyway, my dearest one (we still have the moon)

_“anyway, my dearest one. we still have the moon.”_

_-margaret atwood_

 

a while ago, on a night not dissimilar to this one, a night filled with broken melodies and too-heavy beats and torn notebooks and strangled curses, he had knocked on the door of yoongi's studio. listened to the sound of yet another hoarse, bitten-down scream through the wood and let himself in, sinking onto the ripped leather couch and settling in to wait.

it wasn't too long before the urge to ignore him receded, and yoongi slipped off his headphones, staring blankly up at the screen.

hoseok waited.

" _it's not working."_

and the words came, bitingly harsh but not directed at hoseok, however much he wished they were.

"god, none if it's working. i just- nothing sounds right and I've been trying for so long but nothing comes out _right_.

"i don't understand. i don't-- it's normally easier. The words aren't coming and I don't know _why_ and it's driving me fucking crazy, hoseok, i don’t know what to-,"

with yoongi like this- calm, controlled yoongi- was when hoseok came in. this was when they both knew what Yoongi needed, even if he was too blinded by stress to see it.

he didn't need ‘happy hoseok’- he didn't need j-hope, so bright and energetic and excitable. he'd need him the next morning, when dawn came again and dragged life with it, but not now. right now, all he needed was-

"do you want sushi?"

"what- _no_ , i don't want _fucking_ sushi, why would i-,"

"hyung, let's go get sushi."

-hoseok. 

which was how, on a night both stark in contrast and yet not dissimilar to this one, yoongi found himself in the middle of a local 24/7 hour sushi place, staring across a hard plastic table at 4am.

"eat, hyung."

so, yoongi ate. and ate, and ate, until his stomach was full, his diet was unquestionably crushed, and his head was too comfortably fuzzy to care. then, and only then, was when he spoke.

"hoseok."

hoseok glanced up from where he was poking at his first plate of sushi. "mm?"

"...thank you."

he smiled in lieu of an answer, watching him with soft, tired eyes. words would come later- as would the familiar, crushing stress and expectations and worry. but for now, this was enough.

for now, this was everything. 

and if on the way home, as they walked through the empty roads with only the bitter warmth of street lamps to guide their path, the near-dawn silence that plagued the city was broken by the half-crazed mumblings of an aspiring idol driven weak by fatigue, chattering on and on about lyrics and stages and beats and chord progressions until he stumbled in the middle of the road and had to be shaken awake-

well, hoseok would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone deserves love including you ok bye ♥


End file.
